The Walking Dead: Beth and Daryl (The Beginning)
by rosebud9596
Summary: This is Beth and Darryl's love story with a little twist. Wait and see what happens my fellow darryl and beth fans ;)


Darryl and Beth had just barely escaped the walkers from when they were staying in the funeral home. They met down the road as planned. Beth was so scared and unsure at what might happen to them, it was 2 o'clock in the morning, they were exhausted, and had no where to go. The ruckus that the walkers were making from inside of the funeral home only attracted other wandering walkers as well. They had to get out of there and fast... Darryl quickly throws beth over his shoulders and heads for the woods through the side of the road. He runs as fast as he can and as far as he can until he cannot hear one single walker wandering around for human flesh. As he lets Beth down they stare at each other for a minute. Both of them taking in what they could've lost. In that moment without realizing it, they began to fall in love. Darryl quickly realizes he's been staring too long and snaps out of it. He lightly brushes her face while asking, "You okay?"... Beth sighs and says, "Only because of you Darryl Dixon, you're the only thing keeping me going." He shies away at her attempt to connect because if theres anything to know about Darryl is that he does not let people get through his walls too easily. He quickly finds some logs and splits them in half with Beth's hatchet to make a fire. Beth then takes some leftover chicken wire and some empty cans to make an alarm system just in case they have another run in with any walkers. As things start to calm down they both lay down beside each other. "Darryl?", Beth asks. "Could you put your arms around me its been a crazy night and i would fall asleep much better with you close to me". Darryl then gets closer to Beth and puts his arm around her. They talk for a long while until you can hear the fatigue start to grow more and more in their voices. Right before they both fall asleep Darryl whispers in to her ear "I will never let anything happen to you". He then gives her a light kiss on the side of her head and they both peacefully fall asleep.

Darryl is the first to wake up the next morning then realizing they were cuddling all night, his face lights up with a smile. He then lightly taps her to wake her up so they can go hunting together for some food because there is no way they will be split up ever again after that scare last night. Her eyes open slightly and once she sees Darryl's face she smiles. They both head out of the campsite to the woods to search for any type of food. A squirrel runs across the way and stops at the bottom of a tree. Darryl has it in sight and is ready to shoot. But, all of a sudden a walker comes stumbling toward them out from behind the tree the squirrel was resting at. They quickly and quietly sprint and try to hide behind a huge Oak tree big enough to hide both of them. Beth is trying to keep quiet but she's breathing very heavily so Darryl steps in front of her and covers her mouth with his hand while leaning his body against hers. The walker gets closer and closer, he searches high and low for Beth and Darryl but just misses them. Finally, they can breathe. Darryl removes his hand away from Beth's mouth and they both are caught into each other's stare. The sexual tension is starting to become unbearable. Not only because they have a growing affection for each other every second they spend together but because Darryl's body has not stopped leaning on to Beth's. Beth can feel how excited he is to be with her considering he has a bit of a boner. Darryl then looks down at what has happened in his pants and looks back at Beth and says "Fuck it". He then quickly grabs Beth's face and passionately kisses her in the moment. The kissing has become so intense that Darryl rips her shirt off exposing her breasts to him. "Damn you Darryl this was one of my last shirts", she says while laughing. He makes his way down to her breasts and starts caressing and licking them as he pleases. It has been a while for the both of them and they're both glad they're having this moment with someone they are falling for. Beth rips off Darryl's shirt exposing his athletic chest. He may be in his 40's but he certainly doesn't look it. Darryl then tares his pants off and grabs Beth by the legs to do the same. Beth shrieks with excitement when she is man handled by him. He then lays her down and starts kissing her again, trailing his fingers a long her breasts and down her stomach toward her pussy. Teasing her. After all this is the moment they've been waiting for. He rubs her clit and makes his way down with two fingers and eases into her. "Just a little warm up", he says while smiling. Her head rolls back in relief as Darryl pleasures her. "I think you're wet enough now", Darryl says as he licks his fingers. He spreads her legs open and starts fucking her hard. The pleasure is almost unbearable for the both of them. Beth is leaving scratches up and down Darryl's back because it was obvious by her moaning that he was well endowed in that area. "Fuck me Darryl" she says over and over making him even more excited. He then flips her over so he can take her from behind. He pounds into her while grabbing her ass and spanking her. This is the roughest sex Beth had ever had but she was loving every second of it. She then mischeviously thought to herself "He probably thinks I don't have any tricks up my sleeve". With a smirk on her face she crawls forward leaving Darryl confused as to why he isn't still fucking her pussy and as she turns around she pushes him on his back. "You're not the only one who can take control Darryl Dixon." To his surprise she starts riding him hard. So rough that Darryl is shocked at how much pleasure he is actually getting out of this position. He wasn't one to give up control in the bedroom but hell for Beth, she was talented enough. Darryl's cock is starting to hit her G spot just right. As she moans Darryl grabs her hips "You like that don't you baby, you probably ain't never had a man like me". She moves his hands up to her breast so he squeezes them as she orgasms and Darryl cums at just the right moment.

She rolls over on to their clothes as Darryl leans over and says "You're the best thing that's ever happened to me and you're beautiful as all hell". They share one last passionate kiss before they have to step back into the reality of survival. They just burned a whole lot of calories and are starving. "Let's go my hunter feed me" Beth says lovingly as Darryl puts his pants back on. He walks over to her and questions "Was i honestly the best you ever had because if I'm being honest that was the best sex of my life, no woman has ever taken charge the way you do". Beth smiles at slight embarrassment as she says "Actually you're the only guy I've ever been with". In shock Darryl takes a step back "Woah woah woah you're that good and you've had no practice?... You are the most amazing woman I have ever met". Beth walks over and lightly grabs his cock as she says "Theres more where that came from stud".


End file.
